Curse of the Dragonborn
by RavenMechanical
Summary: (Post-Alduin) A new dragonborn, Kalur, walks the land, being sought by the greybeards and the current Dragonborn. But they are not the only ones looking for him. The Dark Brotherhood also has an interest in him. Together, with help from a lady mage who eyes Kalur with affection, and new and old companions, Dovahkiin seeks out Kalur, and why the brotherhood wants him.
1. Character overview

Kalur Rune: Kalur is a 21-year old, dark skinned Argonian who is one of the Dragonborn. He can be recognized by several scars over his left eye and on his chest from a fight he barely survived, along with rope burn scars on his wrists from escaping capture by a slave trader, and a broken spike on the right side of his head. He specialized in Daggers and Short swords, mainly wielded two at a time, and is also adept in Archery and Destruction magic. He wears a green magician tunic, with a hood, along with laced leather pants, fur boots and bracers. He first discovered he was a Dragonborn two years ago when he helped slay a dragon in Morthal. When he absorbed the Dragon's power, he didn't understand what had happened to him. Then one of the knights called him a Dragonborn, on observation of the event. In fear, he fled from Morthal as quickly as he had arrived, ignoring the call of the Greybeards. Still denying the Dragon blood flows through his veins, and unsure of his own destiny, he now roams across the land.

Dulian Hawker: This 20 year old, dark-haired, fair Redguard mage is recognizable by her emerald-green eyes, lean figure and a magicka tattoo on her left hand, along with her striking red mage robes. She is part of the Mages Guild remnants, known as the Lumnites, and is in the land of Skyrim trying to help out with the dragon problem on orders from them.

Ta'liq: Taliq is a 19 year old Khajiit who is the soul survivor of a raided caravan. He has the traditional brown fur of most Khajiit, and is adept at archery and stealth. After his caravan was destroyed, he has had to rely on pickpocketing and thievery to get by, stealing from various encampments at night to survive.

Golamus Llaram: Golamus Is a Dark Elf, 19 years of age with fiery red hair and eyes, and is a member of the Dark Brotherhood, the league of assassins that operate in Tamriel. He has tattoos on his face, and is skilled in the art and tools of assassination for someone of his age. He is tracking Kalur Rune, interested in his abilities and his value to the brotherhood.

Krog Gro-Garak: A former member of the companions, he is your typical honor-bound 26 year-old Orc. He left the companions, but refuses to explain why when asked. He wears his hair in a dreadlocked mowhawk, and is armed with an iron greatsword.

Dovah: Little is known about this Nord warrior whom is also a Dragonborn. His piercing blue eyes hidden behind his helmet, dark brown hair flowing out from underneath it. His hide armor has seen many battles, as has his sword and shield. He is adept in all arts of combat, and is also a Dragonborn. He is also tracking down Kalur Rune, to try to open his eyes to his destiny.


	2. A dragon's flame

_Riverwood_

Kalur Rune walked into Riverwood, making sure his hood covered his head. He was still fearful of what people would think, what people would do, if they found out he was a Dragonborn. The knights in Morthal called it a powerful, blessed gift. But Kalur saw it as a curse. All he wanted to do was settle down somewhere and live a peaceful, uneventful life, but the Curse of the Dragonborn, as he called, it, put a halt to those plans. He checked his fur bracers to make sure the scars on his wrists were covered. Another thing from his past he didn't want anyone to know about. Nearly being sold into slavery had shaken him to the core. It was hard for him to trust anyone anymore.

But right now he was tired. He needed to sleep. He had been hiking all day. So he went to the inn. There, he saw a striking Redguard woman. Dark-haired, with emerald green eyes, dressed in crimson red robes. She clearly was a mage, as she was with other mages. She looked very beautiful. But the fatiuge was getting to him. So he rented himself a room, and went there to sleep.

As he lay in slumber, he started to dream. Dream about his life before he started traveling. When he was at peace.

But that peace would not last long, for as he slept, a Dragon was descending on the innocent village of Riverwood...

# # # # # # # # #

Dulian Hawker saw the mysterious Argonian enter while she was discussing the assignment the Mages Guild had given her and her fellow mages: To help prepare Riverwood for a Dragon attack. He seemed so mysterious as he walked in, as if his life had been swallowed up by a deep, dark secret. A secret that seemed to terrify even him. She watched him as he walked by.

She wasn't the only one. In the shadows was a dark elf, whom was eyeballing the Argonian ever since he walked into the inn. Whatever he wanted with the Argonian must not have been good.

But she then returned to her task of figuring out the best plan to defend against a dragon. One of the mages would take a post to watch while the others rested, watching the sky in shifts. If the dragon did come, they would awaken the others and defend the town. There were five people in the group. She just hoped it would be enough.

She got the first watch. The others went to rest.

After a few hours, she went in and got some tea, then went back out. The night was quiet.

Then, birds began to fly from the trees, the sky rumbled. Then, embers began to fall.

A dragon was here.

# # # # # # # # # #

Kalur was awoken by a loud snapping noise. The snapping of wooden beams. He bolted up, and smelled smoke. He threw on his gear, and was outside in a flash. The Town was on fire!

And right in front of him, was a dragon. The mages he saw earlier were fighting it! Lightning and fire spells flew through the air, as did the dragon's booming shouts.

"RUN!" He heard someone scream. The town was in a panic, people were running everwhere, some were taking up arms, others were just panicked and running for their lives.

Kalur was about to do the same until he saw the Redguard mage get thrown into one of the town walls. She was unconsious, and the Dragon was going right for her! He had a choice: Help, or run.

He chose to help. He got out his hunting bow, and used his dragon shout. It rippled across the town, and got the dragon's attention.

"That's it! OVER HERE, UGLY!" He shot an arrow right in the Dragon's snout. It wasn't happy with this. It started off after him.

Kalur started to lure it away from the town, shooting his arrows at it. One hit in the nostril, another in it's eye. It shot fire from it's mouth as he dived behind a rock.

He then used his lightning spell against it, pouring out power with all of his will. But this dragon was a tough one. Tougher than the one he fought in Morthal! He poured out another lightning volley from his hands, but the dragon beat it's wings and sent him flying into a tree. He struck it like a sack full of bricks. He heard something audibly crack, and it hurt.

The next thing he knew, the dragon was charging him! He rolled out of the way just in time to avoid being stomped on. He then quickly got to his feet, ignoring the pain, and jumped on the dragon's head, stabbing and slashing. The Dragon shook violently, trying to throw him off, but Kalur wouldn't let go. He couldn't. Not with all those people that were still in danger!

One more stab right in the other eye, and the dragon thrashed, throwing Kalur off. He hit the ground hard, and blacked out as the dragon fell over, dead.


	3. Trust

The nord known only as Dovah was not far from Riverwood when he saw the dragon approaching. He ran all the way there. By the time he got there, part of the village was already burned, but the dragon was dead! He saw a mage get up off the ground. She was a Redguard. Another mage was running over to her, asking if she was okay. She waved him off. She was not badly hurt.

Dovah then ran in the direction of the dragon. It's soul was being absorbed! There was another Dragonborn here! Was it the one he was sent to find?

The mage ran after him. Once the dragon was in sight, they saw what was happening. On the ground, lay an Argonian, out cold and wounded. He was absorbing the dragon's soul!

The Dovahkiin knew it! This was who he was searching for! He ran up to it with the mage.

"Will he live?" He asked one of the mage's companions, whom was a healer.

"He'll be alright, hopefully. He's lucky to be in one piece, considering he took down a dragon. We'd better get him back to Riverwood. The inn is still standing, and he'll need healing."

# # # # # # # # # #

 _Several hours later..._

Kalur slowly awoke. His tunic was gone, so was his hood. He tried to sit up, but it hurt too much. It felt like he had broke some of his ribs when he hit that tree, along with who knows what else. His body ached all over. Where was he?

He then saw he was at the inn he stayed at before the dragon attack. He had bandages on him, from where the dragon left burns. He also had a wet towel across his forehead.

He heard a noise. He tried to sit up again. "Who's there...?" He managed to rasp between pained breaths.

"Take it easy. You just took one hell of a hit." It was the mage he saved. She was alright. He felt some relief.

"Where's the... Dragon?" Kalur asked.

"Dead. You killed it, nearly getting yourself killed in the process. I don't think we've been introduced. I'm Dulian Hawker of the mages guild. What's your name?"

"...My name's Kalur. I hope everyone survived."

"They did. When we sounded the alarm, they all bolted away from the town. Luckily, we managed to save the sawmill, the inn, and a few houses."

"Good... I'm glad I was... Able to help..." It started to hurt even to speak.

"Take it easy. The healer did what he could do for you, now you need to rest. Go back to sleep."

"Yes... Sleep..." He was already starting to lose consciousness again. He welcomed the black void that enveloped him.

# # # # # # # # # #

"How is he doing?" Dovah asked Dulian.

"He should recover in a few days." She answered. "What I don't get is what happened when he killed that dragon? What was all that light?"

"He had a great gift with dragons." Dovahkiin answered.

"You mean he's... a Dragonborn?"

"Yes. Just be careful who you tell. Some people don't welcome our kind."

"So you're one, too?"

"I am. Again, be careful of who you tell that too. Tell me when he wakes. I will be waiting at the sawmill."

With that, he walked off.

# # # # # # # # # #

Kalur started to dream again. The dream he had many a night. He was in a courtyard of a temple. On a mountain. Around him were four nords dressed in black robes.

"Who are you?" He asked.

In response, he began to hear an ancient nord chant. Fus-ro-dah! Fus-ro-dah! Fus-ro-dah!

"Who are you?! Why am I here?!"

Again, no sound except for the chant. A loud wind began to howl around him. The chant grew louder.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!" He yelled. "WHY DO YOU TORMENT ME SO?!"

At that moment, he saw a dragon descend down from the sky, roaring. It landed right on top of the temple. The nords then all used a powerful dragon shout, and it burned to ashes.

A fifth nord then stepped into view, right across from him, the chant louder than ever. He pointed at Kalur, then morphed into a dragon himself, molting away it's human form! Soon, it was towering over Kalur! Then, a booming voice, followed by thunder and lightning.

"Hi can ni ru naan lingrah! You cannot deny your fate anymore! You will now heed our call! For dark forces now pursue you in hopes of enslaving your power to their own fruition! Fin zul fen kos hon! The voice will be heard! THE VOICE SHALL BE SPOKEN, DRAGONBORN! BO WAH MU!"

# # # # # # # # # #

Kalur's eyes shot open. He gasped for air as if he couldn't take in enough of it. He was at the inn, still in his bed. His pain had partially subsided, but he still had his bandages on. He felt well enough to sit up partway. Just how long had he been asleep?

The dream was still fresh in his mind. He sat up, and noticed an outline in the shadows! Someone was there, in the darkness of the room!

"Who's There?"

"Someone who sees your plight." The person said, lighting up a candle. It was a dark elf, with fiery red hair. "I've observed you for quite a while, ignoring the call of the graybeards. Walking alone in isolation. Let's just say we've taken an... interest in your abilities."

Kalur felt his blood run cold. Was the dream some sort of a warning?

"Who is 'we'?" He dared to ask.

"That is for you to find out, my friend." The dark elf put on a hood, covering his eyes. "Just remember, you can't walk alone anymore."

And he blew the candle out, vanishing right as Dulian walked in.

"Good to see you awake." She said. "How are you feeling?"

Kalur then tried to get up off the bed, but he still didn't have his strength back, if any at all! He tripped over his own feet trying to walk. Dulian barely caught him before he fell face-first on the floor.

"Woah, take it easy!" She said. "You've been out cold for three days now!"

For the first time, he saw Dulian's emerald eyes up close. Her lips were colored the same shade as the red rose, her skin fair, untouched. Her hair long, worn in a loose ponytail.

Dulian then helped him back to the bed. Kalur reluctantly cooperated. He wasn't sure if he was safe here, but he decided to trust this mage, for now at least. Strangely, he wanted her there.

Dulian then pulled up a chair in the room, and sat down, checking his bandages. She then noticed the rope burns on his wrists. Kalur saw her looking at them, then felt ashamed. How would he be able to explain that to her?

"What happened to your wrists?" She asked.

"I... It..." Kalur felt his hands shaking as he remembered the slaver tying the ropes. They were so tight, they cut into his wrists. He felt so terrified. He remembered screaming as they beat him, trying to break his will. He managed to escape and flee for his life from that slaver's cave, but the memories were still there.

"Are you alright?" Dulian asked. Kalur didn't notice it until he felt the tears running down his face. He was crying.

"It... hurt." He managed to say, referring to the rope burns. "The rope burned my wrists as I struggled. They were trying to sell me into slavery..."

Dulian then held his hand in hers. "Don't worry. You're safe here. No one is going to hurt you."

Kalur seemed to calm down somewhat. He didn't know this Redguard, but she had empathy for him. He looked in her eyes. Those deep, emerald eyes. Then he looked down at her hands. He didn't know what to say, what to do...

"You saved a lot of lives today, at the near cost of your own." Dulian continued. "You have no need to be afraid of us."

"...Thank you." He managed to say.

"You'd better get to sleep." She said, slowly getting up. "You'll need your rest."

With that, Kalur lay down, and fell into another slumber.


	4. Living Legend

Kalur lay in his bed, asleep until he heard someone enter the room. The door shut. He looked up. It was a nord in hide armor and a helmet. He didn't know this man.

"What is your name, Argonian?" The nord asked.

"...Kalur." He answered hesitantly.

"Call me Dovah. You were brave, Kalur. Taking on that dragon by yourself." The nord said.

"I had to." Kalur responded. "It would have destroyed the entire village if I didn't stop it."

"So why do you still ignore the greybeards call?"

Kalur became suspicious. "What do you mean?"

"I know you are a dragonborn." The nord said. "I saw you absorb the dragon's soul, as did others. I was sent to find you. You are in danger. Danger of being twisted to serve evil."

Kalur's suspicion just jumped up to paranoia. "How exactly could you tell I was absorbing it's soul, Dovah?"

"Because your not the only one with the gift." The nord answered, sitting down on the foot of the bed. Kalur, unsure of his safety at this point, started to reach for the dagger he recently had hidden between the bed and the wall.

"I wouldn't advise that. I'm not hear to hurt you. Even if I was, you wouldn't stand a chance against my skills. I've trained with the greybeards. Unlike you, I have mastered my shouts, and a number of useful spells. Plus, I've been slaying dragons long before you. I stopped counting at thirty-five. I doubt you've slain more than two."

"I don't know exactly who you are, Dovah, or what you want from me..."

"I don't _want_ anything from you. It's what the greybeards _need_. They need to train you so you don't go down the wrong path and misuse your power. If the wrong people had control over the voice, it would be disastrous for Tamriel."

"Wrong people?"

"Remember the one who said you can't walk alone anymore?" Dovah asked.

Kalur immediately drew his hidden dagger, holding it inches from Dovah's neck. "Are you one of them?"

Dovah didn't even flinch. "No, I'm not. But I did enter their fold, once, when I was oblivious to my power. The Dark Brotherhood. I was part of their little group, for a while. Then I cut ties, washed my hands of them, and sought repentance. The Brotherhood said I was a great asset when I was with them. That is why they are after you, my friend. A Dragonborn in the Brotherhood would prove an invaluable unit. The voice can be a very deadly tool, if used as such." He took Kalur's hand by the wrist and guided the dagger away from his neck with such strength, he nearly dislocated it in the process, Kalur losing his grip on the dagger. "So why don't you answer my question, Kalur: Why do you ignore the greybeards call?"

For a moment, things were silent. Then he spoke up.

"I'm just trying to lie low. I didn't want any trouble with them, or anyone else."

Dovah laughed. "Yet you still risked your life to save Riverwood, using your power? I wouldn't call that lying low."

"I couldn't just let her die..."

Dovah raised an eybrow, appearing amused. "You mean the Redguard mage? Dulian?" He gave a hearty laugh, realizing what was going on. "You've got a thing for her, don't you?"

"Shut up!" Kalur hissed. If Argonians could blush, he'd be a deep red.

But Dovah wasn't about to let this slide. He got up and began to quietly sing a nord romance tune, relishing the moment.

"Stop it!" Kalur demanded, getting to his feet, even though he wasn't at full strength yet.

"Woah, calm down! I was just having a little fun. But I guess this does prove I'm right." He grinned. "Take my advice: Don't let her get away from you. Her type only come along once in a lifetime. I'd also recommend standing around in something besides underwear."

It was that at that moment Kalur just remembered that he didn't have his robes, or pants for that matter. He was standing in just his loin cloth!

"Now hurry up and get dressed. If you're well enough, we can start the hike to the seven thousand steps." And with that, Dovah walked out.


	5. The Journey Begins

Kalur had just got dressed and had his things together and was heading out the door along side Dovah to what was left of the Riverwood trader to buy supplies, with Dulian hot on their tail.

"I'm going with you two." Dulian said. "The situation demands it."

"Really?" Dovah said as they walked out into Riverwood. "This isn't going to be easy as it is, and just what makes you think this is any of your business?"

"Nothing in the Lumnites is ever easy." She responded as they stopped right in front of the Riverwood trader as Kalur walked in. "As for the latter, I am on an assignment to help with the Dragon problem, and I believe you two might be the key to solving it."

"I doubt the answer to ridding Tamriel of _all_ the dragons is two mortal men." Dovah said sarcastically.

"According to my contacts, a Dragonborn is the ultimate dragon slayer, so yes! I think it is!" Dulian sassed back. "And I don't care what you think or what you say! I'm _going_! The dragons are no longer just causing problems in Skyrim! They're on the verge of going into Cyrodill! Now if you don't mind, _you're_ in my way."

"Really? Oh, how horrible for you." Dovah said with a taunting smile. Dulian in response, flashed him a glare that only a mage could give. At that point, Kalur came out of the Riverwood Trader, with his supplies. Dovah walked up to him, followed by Dulian.

"So, are you ready to go?" Dovah asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Kalur answered.

"Good. Let us go on to High Hrothgar."

"Lead the Way, Dovah." Kalur said. Dovah started out in front of them, Dulian and Kalur following.

As they exited Riverwood, Dulian accidentally tripped over some rubble. Kalur caught her in his arms before she hit the ground.

"You alright?" He asked.

"I'm fire." She said, regaining her balance. It was at that moment, that Kalur slipped something into her hand. He gave her a kind smile as they started to walk again. Dulian looked at what Kalur gave her, and was more than a little surprised.

It was a jeweled silver amulet. The center was ablaze with a red ruby.

# # # # # # # # # #

Golamus Llaram, the Dark elf, was watching Kalur carefully from the shadows of the ruined buildings of Riverwood. He released a Carrier Raven with a note tied to its foot, containing his report to the Brotherhood. They were on the move. He silently dashed along the shadows, then through the trees under a Chameleon spell, following close behind. They would have to prepare an ambush of sorts. After all, one Dragonborn alone could attract attention, but two together made rather tempting targets.


	6. Darkness on the prowl

As they walked along the road through what was left of the once proud village of Helgen, things were quiet. Dovah remembered all those years ago when he had tried to cross the border into this land. When he was caught with Ulfric Stormcloak. There was a dragon attack that day. The first one he had ever seen. If only he knew right then how that event would have shaped his fate, his very life... Dovah stopped walking when he saw what remained of the headsman's block. A shiver ran down his spine at the though of how close he came to death that day...

"You alright?" Kalur asked.

"I'm fine. It's nothing." Dovah said, brushing it off. The pressed on through the remains of the long-burned village. He needed to make sure Kalur made it to the Graybeards, so he could understand the power he had been given. Dovah had been tempted on occasion to join the Imperial Legion, and the Stormcloak Rebellion. But he had more important things to do. He hated politics anyway. Those whom witnessed the truce summit he had to manage knew all too well he hated politics. Maybe that was why he joined up with the dark brotherhood all those years ago. But that didn't matter anymore. Besides, in the brotherhood, he was nothing more than a scout of sorts. Spying on targets for the real hit men, so they could know the target's possible weaknesses, habits, et cetra; they never trusted him with the actual hits. Still, he wasn't proud of being part of the brotherhood. Because of the info he had given, a lot of people were dead. He already had enough dead people haunting him from his past. That's why he left. Now they were after this Argonian, Kalur. He didn't know why the brotherhood had taken a sudden interest in Dragonborn, and he didn't want to know. One thing was certain: If the brotherhood had gotten any more ambitious, which he was sure they had, then letting Kalur go with them was not an option.

He heard rustling in the brush off of the road. He motioned for the group to stop. He listened carefully for clues from the wind, looking around through the trees. Someone was there. Several someones. His eyes darted around for possible hiding places.

Then, it happened.

Dark figures leaped out from the shadows of the ruined buildings, in large groups, dressed in dark-colored armor and cloaks. Dovah drew his steel sword, his shield at the ready, Dulian ignited sparks from her hands, Kalur readying his daggers. They had walked straight into an ambush!

"Capture the Dragonborn! Either of them! The Mage is expendable!" One of them shouted. That must have been the leader, Dovah assumed. He went after the leader, using his unrelenting force shout to drive back the others, clanging his blade with the leader's, while Dulian shot some fireballs at their argessors. As they fought side by side, Kalur was in awe when he saw how much stronger Dovah's thu'um was, not to mention how he handled his blade! It made Kalur look weak. Look unskilled. For a moment, Kalur stopped as he watched Dovah take down what seemed like never-ending waves of enemies...

That distraction cost Kalur dearly. He felt a sharp jab in his neck! He pulled out a dart, covered in some sort of paralysis and sleep potion! He knew he was now doomed, but if he was going down, he wasn't going down without a fight! He went into a fury, running up to his opponents and whipping his daggers at their throats, slicing them in the process as they swarmed around him! But he began to slow down, as the poison took it's effect. He began to feel fatigued, he could barely hold onto his weapons. Then, at last, he fell down, face first into the unavoidable void he feared.

Unconsciousness.

# # # # # # # # # #

Kalur woke some time later, finding his hands bound above his head, his tunic gone. He only had his pants on, leaving his upper body exposed to the elements. He looked around, as his vision cleared. He was tied to a large wooden post in the ground. A fire was lit. He were in the mouth of a large cave. Kalur started to struggle against his bindings.

"Awake at last..." A voice said in the darkness. It was the dark elf he saw at the inn!

"Why did you take me here?" Kalur demanded. "What do you want with me?"

"All in good time, lizard." The dark elf replied. "All in good time..."


	7. The Torturer

_Several Hours Later..._

Kalur watched the Dark Elf pace back and forth casually, as if there was no rush, as the elf fiddled with a daedric dagger.

"Just who are you working for? The Dark Brotherhood?"

"The one and only." The dark elf responded coolly.

"And what is your name, Elf?" Kalur prodded.

The elf turned to him, smiling in a sincere, yet twisted manner. "I'm glad you asked. My name is Golamus Llarm, an agent of the Night Mother. But don't worry. After we get you on the path of darkness, you can call me 'brother.' " He ended the sentence with a chuckle.

"I'll never join you!" Kalur snarled, pulling against his bonds.

"Oh, but you will." Golamus replied smoothly, running the dagger's tip up Kalur's chest all the way to the tip of his chin without drawing blood. "You see, my superiors have enlisted me with aid that will be here soon to... enlighten you. Open up your mind. Plus now, my brothers and sisters are covering our tracks, so not even the great 'Dovahkiin' will be able to find us. Oh, and speaking of aid, they should be here right about now..."

They heard footsteps enter the cave.

"And, there they are!" Golamus said, as several dark brotherhood agents entered with a group of people. Kalur's fear became downright terror as he saw who they were! They were the slavers he encountered all those years ago when he first entered Skyrim! The one that struck the most fear into Kalur was the leader, Esdruf Atrius. An Imperial. Also known as "Will-breaker Atrius" in the slaver circles.

Kalur remembered him quite well. Esdruf was the one whom tortured him when he was first captured, trying to break him. He used all sorts of methods; whips, ropes, burning him with hot charcoal, heating daggers and swords over fires and pressing the metal against his scaly skin, using all kinds of torture spells to make him unable to breathe, numb and deprive him of sight and senses, try and trick him with illusions of people he knew... Esdruf's list of torture techniques was nearly endless, and he was very resourceful. He could turn an empty cave into a dungeon of torturous oblivion given the right supplies and time. When Kalur escaped, he had to fight Esdruf directly, and blinded him in one eye with a swipe of a stolen sword, then ran. Judging by the look in Esdruf's eye, he no doubt remembered that memory well.

"Well, look what we have here?" Esdruf said. He walked up to Kalur, roughly grabbing him by the base of his jaw. He whipped out a steel dagger, pressing it against Kalur's neck. "Seems like someone's been a naughty pet lately, and needs to be taught a lesson..."

"Remember our agreement, Imperial!" Golamus Llarm warned sternly, twirling his own dagger in his fingers with skill. "You may make him bleed, but nothing beyond that! He's no good to anyone dead! You kill him, and the brotherhood will send you to a place where you will beg for your own death for the rest of your pitiful life ten times over! Am I clear?"

Esdruf rolled his eyes, and pulled the dagger away from Kalur's neck. "Yes, you are clear with your terms, assassin."

"Good. I'm glad we understand each other." Golamus said smootly. "And remember, if you do spill some of his 'sanguine essence,' I want it collected and sealed in alchemy vials."

That caught Esdruf and Kalur's attention. "What in oblivion would you want his blood for?" Esdruf asked.

"That is not your concern." Golamus said flatly. "Your only concern should be breaking his will, making his mind open to suggestion, making him moldable. I trust you'll be able to do that by sunrise?"

Esdruf smiled, looking at Kalur. "That will be his pain, and my pleasure."


	8. Escape

_Several days later..._

Krog Gro-Garak slowly woke up. He couldn't move. What had happened? Where was he? More importantly, where was his great sword?

"Ah, you're awake." A voice said. Krog's eyes shot open! It was the female wood elf he saw stalking him from several days ago! He then saw why he couldn't move: He was cuffed to a table suspended by chains!

"Where am I?!" Krog roared. "Release me this instant, Bosmer!"

"Oh, I'm afraid I can't do that yet." The Wood elf said. "You're still recovering from my blood alchemy experiment. The name's Gilidiir, by the way."

Krog's hands balled into fists. "Experiment?!"

"Yes. You see, I have a dragonborn in one of the other rooms here in this cave, thanks to my companion, Golamus. I have plenty of samples of his blood as well for my alchemy experiments. You see, the brotherhood wants 'dragon soldiers', soldiers with the blood of the dragonborn, soldiers whom can use their abilities. That's where you come in to help me."

"I will _never_ help you, you sick bitch!" Krog jerked his hands against his restraints, causing the table to rock.

"Oh, but you already have." Gilidiir elf smiled.

"And how is that?" Krog bared his teeth.

The wood elf then walked up casually, a smirk on his face. "Because I've already infused the blood within you. You are now part Dragonborn. The blood now flows through your veins, and into your heart."

Krog let out a howl of rage, struggling against his restrains in a berserk fury.

 _# # # # # # # # # #_

 _Meanwhile..._

Kalur caught his breath, something he had rare opportunities to do the past couple of days. He could tell Esdruf was frustrated.

"Damn you, Argonian!" He shouted firing off lightning bolts from his hands, Kalur letting out yells of pain. "Why... Won't... You... BREAK?!" Frustrated, magicka strained, and at wit's end, Esdruf walked off. "Why won't the damn lizard _break_?" He kept asking himself.

The answer was simple: Kalur refused to break, his will was his own. He would not let anyone take that away from him. Especially not a scuzzy imperial slaver with anger issues. He caught his breath once more. He felt like he was dying, he was in such agony. He knew he had lost blood. How long he had been here, in this dark cave, he did not know. He had lost count of time. But one thing kept him going; Freedom. That was all he needed to keep going. Right now, he was biding his time, as the ropes around his wrists weren't as tight as they were several days ago.

Soon, he would escape. And this time, he was not going to let anything stop him, or anyone.

 _# # # # # # # # # #_

 _Sometime later..._

Krog Gro-Garak had calmed down a bit, or at least that's how he appeared. He knew Elves could be devious, but so could Orcs if they wanted to. Right now, he had used a slight hint of what he knew of destruction magic on his cuffs to weaken them. Soon, he would be free, and would not only have his vengeance on those whom had put this mad... curse on him, but against the Dragonborn Gilidiir mentioned.

He heard the sound of footsteps approaching. He was still.

"Calmed down a bit?" Gilidiir asked.

"Yes..." Krog said. "Not only that, but I feel I must apologize to you. I am thankful, and I... Like this feeling. The feeling of the dragon blood flowing through me. It gives me a sense of power... of might."

These words surprised Gilidiir. "Really? Then you're adapting well to this! I am overjoyed! Soon we will be able to see if you can shout thu'ums! Oh, this is wondrous! Others we have tried blood alchemy with end up dying from bad reactions, but this... Oh this bring me great joy, as it is great progress for the brotherhood!"

"Indeed." Krog agreed, his voice becoming buttery smooth. "You know... Orcs are not only known for their strength and stamina, but also for their... ravishing sexual appetites." His face turned from calmness to a lusty grin, as he flexed his muscles in his bindings, revealing the curvatures and fine shape of his body underneath his fur garments. "Why don't you let your new creation out of his cage? Study him, in action?"

Clearly Gilidiir wasn't expecting this reaction, as her breathing increased hauntingly. "I.. I understand you're need to… be free to... do... things, but please don't condescend, Krog Gro-Garak. Just... try to be patient."

With that, she hastily walked off, leaving the room empty. Just what Gro-Garak was waiting for. As soon as her footsteps were out of earshot, He pulled hard against his restraints with all his might. After several attemps, they tore of the table. He noticed his weapon and gear near the doorway. He put on his studded leather armor, and picked up his great sword.

Now was the time for revenge.

 _# # # # # # # # # #_

 _Meanwhile..._

Kalur was alone, in darkness, working on his restraints. He had found a jagged edge on the post he was tied to, and was slowly rubbing the rope against it. Soon, he felt it give, and his hands were free. He then quickly untied his feet, and looked around for his magician tunic. It was nowhere in sight. He saw some barrels near him. He carefully lifted up the lids, searching for his gear. He found a dagger, and strapped it around his waist. He continued to look for his gear.

That's when a hand grabbed his shoulder, and sent a numbing sensation through him.

"Escaping will not be tolerated!" Esdruf roared, throwing him back. Kalur's head smacked right against the cave wall.

"I don't know why you will not break, but I don't care anymore!" Esdruf snapped, charging lightning sparks in his hands. "Your time, and chance, has run out, Lizard!"

That's when a beastly figure ran up and bore a sword through Esdruf's chest. His face expressed shock as he saw the blood trickle off of the blade, the sparks in his hands dying out. The was a silence, then the figure pulled the sword out of Esdruf.

As Esdruf fell to the floor, there stood a massively built Orc, dressed in barbarian-like fur clothes, with leather harnesses holding together various pieces of metal plates of armor around his chest and one of his arms.

Kalur's head was swimming, he could barely make out the details of the Orc. Finally, he couldn't hold himself up, and succumbed to unconsciousness once more.

The last thing he saw was the Orc slinging him over one of his shoulders...


	9. Krog Gro-Garak

Kalur felt a hand smack across his snout.

"Wake up, Lizard!" Kalur opened his eyes to see the same Orc that had carried him off earlier. Only now he was seeing his face in a very clear light! He had small spikes along his eyebrows, and wore his hair in dreadlocked mowhak.

The Orc then shoved a piece of roasted meat skewered on a stick in his face.

"Eat!" The Orc commanded.

"...What is it?" Kalur asked.

"Some rodent I killed." The Orc responded. Kalur looked at it, a confused look on his face. He looked over to his left, and saw a giant dead rat.

"...No thanks." Kalur said, turning his head away. The Orc grabbed Kalur by his shoulder, forcing him to sit up.

"I am sorry I cannot get you any tree sap, but you need nourishment!" The Orc snapped, putting the meat in Kalur's hands. "I can't carry you all the way out of here!"

Kalur growled. "And just who are you supposed to be? My nanny?"

The Orc just laughed at the mockery. "That's the best you could come up with?" He went over to the fire, and got another meat skewer. "And you're supposed to be the big, bad Dragonborn everyone has been talking about?"

Kalur was silent.

"Tell me: If I had not come along, were you just going to just rot away in that slaver's dungeon until they killed you for your blood, like some sort of vampire? Were you too frightened to act?" The Orc said bluntly, starting to eat.

"I was looking for a way to escape..." Kalur said with little patience.

" _Looking_?!" The Orc looked enraged. "I'll show you the way to escape!" He picked up his sword and balled his other hand into a fist. "THIS, AND THIS!"

"So that's your plan?" Kalur asked. "Fight our way out? Did you ever think we might die in the attempt?"

"Maybe we will, but it's better than just sitting around like frightened saber-cat cubs doing nothing!" The Orc snapped. "Now eat!"

Kalur reluctantly tore off part of the meat on the skewer, and chewed on it. He knew there wouldn't be any chance of changing this Orc's mind.

 _# # # # # # # # # #_

 _Meanwhile, at Bleak Falls Barrow..._

"Are you sure they went this way, Dulian? Are you positive they are in there?" Dovah asked.

"I'm positive." Dulian said, using a clairvoyance spell. "Their magicka trail is fresh, and it's the only thing they couldn't cover up. They are somewhere in the barrow."

"Good." Dovah said, drawing his sword. "Get ready for some combat. I doubt they'll surrender Kalur easily..."


	10. Ta'liq

The Khajiit began to awaken. He found himself in a dark cave. He got up. He had leather armor on, and was armed with an orcish bow and a quiver of arrows on his back. At first, he couldn't remember anything, not even his own name. It was as if his mind was a blank slate. Then, moments later, memories came flooding back to him.

Ta'Liq. His name was Ta'Liq. He had been kidnapped by the Dark Brotherhood. They had... transfused his blood with the blood of someone else. Then, he lost consciousness. He sat up, and to his great surprise, and horror, found many bodies strewn about. He immediately got up, and rushed towards the mouth of the cave. He stopped when he saw a light around the corner. He heard the voice of an Orc, and an Argonian.

"So, what brought you to Skyrim in the first place?" The Orc asked. Ta'Liq peeked behind the corner, and saw the Orc talking to the Argonian. They didn't look at all like Dark Brotherhood.

"First, my name is Kalur. As for the reason I'm in Skyrim, I was... just trying to find a place to settle down." The Argonian said. "I never really felt like I fit in back at Black Marsh."

"Why?" The Orc asked.

"Because I knew. Everyone in the village in Black Marsh always looked at me with this... look, as if they were telling me I wasn't wanted. I guess that's what happens when your mother's husband is an exile."

The Orc now looked curious. "What was he exiled for?"

Kalur sighed, looking at the floor as if ashamed. "...He was a rebel. Part of a terrorist faction called the 'Liberators of Tamriel.' They were, and still are, a rouge faction trying to root out the Thalmor. At least that's what I've seen, judging by my father's letters to my mother."

"I see." The orc said. "Still, I'm getting this strange feeling... Almost as if..." The Orc then slowly turned his head to look over his shoulders, and jumped out at Ta'Liq, pinning him against the wall.

"As if we're being watched!" The orc snapped.

"Please, don't! Show mercy upon Ta'Liq!" Ta'Liq begged.

The orc looked over him, then sniffed the air, taking in his scent. "You are not brotherhood. What are you doing here?"

"He must have been one of the transfused. Like you." The Argonian said. "Look, see the bandages on his body and arms?"

The orc looked, then nodded, relasing Ta'Liq. "Fine. Come join us near the fire, cat. We're getting out of here. Just make sure I don't have to carry you out."

Ta'Liq joined them near the fire. There was silence for a few moments. Then, Ta'Liq got the courage to speak up. "...Who are you?"

"That's a good point. We haven't had time for introductions. I am Kalur Rune, a wanderer. I've traveled a great distance to get to Skyrim. I thought it would be a place where I could find some peace." Kalur said.

"I am Krog Gro-Garak, swordsman-for-hire." Krog said proudly. "I used to work for the companions, but I didn't like the jobs they gave me. They were too mediocre, so I left."

"I see." Ta'Liq said. "I am Ta'Liq. My family is... or was, part of a Khajiit trade caravan that traveled throughout the Whiterun hold. We were attacked by raiders one night. I was the only one that survived."

"How did you survive?" Krog asked.

"I was knocked out during the attack. When I came to, all I had on me was the leather armor and clothes I'm wearing right now. The whole caravan... was killed. I've been alone ever since." Ta'Liq sighed.

"...I'm sorry." Kalur said. He could only imagine what Ta'Liq was going through.

"So, are you going to continue from where you left off, Kalur?" Ta'Liq asked.

Kalur looked puzzled. "Excuse me?"

"About your father." Ta'Liq said. "You were talking about how he was part of the Liberators of Tamriel?"

Kalur sighed. "That was a long time ago. About eight years. That was the last I heard from my father. I don't know where he is now. For all I know, he might be dead..."

Ta'Liq nodded as he warmed himself by the fire. He didn't pry any further.

"So, how are we going to get out of here?" Ta'Liq asked.

"Simple. We fight our way out." Krog answered, handing him a short sword. "Prepare yourself, Ta'Liq. We attack as soon as the fire dies out."

Ta'Liq took the shortsword and attached the scabbard to his belt. He looked at the fire. From the way it looked, it wasn't about to die out for another couple hours. Just enough time to get some rest. He sat against the cave wall, pondering on their odds of getting out.

Kalur stared at the fire, back against the wall of the cave. He couldn't keep his eyes open, even though he was doing his best to stay awake. After a couple minutes, he succumbed to slumber once more.

# # # # # # # # # #

Kalur felt a hand skaking his shoulder. He opened his eyes. It was Krog.

"It's time." Krog whispered. Kalur looked to see Ta'liq. He had his bow out, and was peering around the corer, ready to strike at any dark brotherhood lackeys standing between them and freedom.

Kalur got up and walked up behind Ta'liq. "See anything?"

"No, not yet. It's quiet as a hall of the dead." Ta'liq said.

"Let's move." Krog led the group through the cave. They went on and found a passage that led apparently to a temple. That's when Kalur realized where they were: Bleak Falls Barrow!

Krog also recognized their surroundings. "Clever bastards." He muttered.

They went for the entrance to the ruin, when they heard a great commotion ahead of them. Krog got up against the wall, out of sight, sword in hand. Kalur and Ta'liq did the same, wielding their weapons.

They waited as footsteps approached. Krog motioned for the others to get ready to strike.

As soon as they were at the corner, they leaped out, ready to strike at the Dark Brotherhood goons!

Only it wasn't the Dark Brotherhood! It was Dovah and Dulian! They all froze in place for a moment.

"Well, at least you're alive, Kalur." Dovah said, as the group sheathed their weapons. "And it looks like you've made some new friends."

"Indeed." Kalur replied. "Though now, we have bigger problems..."

"That we do, Dragonborn. That we do..." A voice said.

The group turned to the direction of where the voice came from. Stepping out from one of the pillars around the corner, was Delphine of the Blades.


	11. Life Stories

"Delphine. What an unpleasant surprise." Dovah said.

"Yeah, nice to see you too." Delphine quipped back. "Now, do you mind explaining why you tried to hide this from me?"

Dovah raised an eyebrow. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Delphine shoved Dovah into the wall. "How stupid do I look to you? I am not blind as to what the Dark Brotherhood has done! They have the blood of a Dragonborn! Which is no doubt from the Argonian! You knew all along there was more than one Dragonborn and you didn't tell me!"

"It's not like it was common knowledge!" Dovah snapped as Delphine let him up.

Delphine gave Dovah a cold stare. "You have a duty, Dovah! A duty to the Blades! And so far, you've shrugged off those duties in exchange to praying to the sky or whatever the graybeards have you do!"

"It's more than just 'praying to the sky' you over-bearing, phenomenal snow-backed wench!" Dovah snapped with rage.

Delphine's eyes flashed with clear agitation. "What did you just call me?"

"You heard what I said!" Dovah retorted.

Delphine immediately started to crack her knuckles loudly. "Those are fighting words, Dragonborn."

"Oh, did you figure that out already?" Dovah said, assuming a fighting stance.

"Enough!" Krog stepped between the two before blows could be exchanged. "We have more to worry about right now than whatever it is you two are arguing about! True, there is more than one Dragonborn right now, and maybe someone should have been told. However, we need to worry more about the Dark Brotherhood right now! Plus, don't you think this is what they would want? For us to tear each other apart? Think!"

Dovah and Delphine grudgingly stood down. "He is right." Delphine said. "Sadly, he is right. We need to meet up somewhere secure. The Blades' hideout is too far away from here. It would take us several days just to get there..."

"Let's go to my house in Whiterun." Dovah offered. "There's many people there, and these days, it's even better guarded, so it would be difficult for the Brotherhood to get an agent in. In theory. Plus, I have a stockpile of armor and weapons in a chest in my bedroom for the rest of the guys. Maybe even a few new robes for the lady mage..." Dovah winked at Kalur.

"Well, we don't have many options." Krog said. "Let's go. We can make it to Whiterun before it gets dark. It will only be a couple hours."

 _# # # # # # # # # # #_

 _Later, in Whiterun…_

As they entered the city, they saw the usual crowds of people waking here and there, to and fro from the markets and cloud district. Ta'liq was enraptured by everything in the city, even more so by the towering view of Dragonsreach.

"...Amazing." He breathed.

"So where is your house?" Dulian questioned.

"Over there." Dovah pointed to a two story home. "They call it 'Breezehome,' as for why, I never figured it out. We'd better get inside."

Dovah opened the door, and the group stepped inside. It was a nice little house, with furniture that would be expected from such a dwelling. A small fire pit lit up the center of the living room, with a cooking pot for meals. Two chairs were placed around the fire pit, along with a bookcase, several shelves with food storage, and a weapons rack. There was a big table in the back, with more storage, and a cupboard. A small set of stairs led to the upper part of the house, where there were two more rooms.

"Nice place." Krog said as they walked in.

"Lydia! I'm home!" Dovah called as he walked in.

A lady in steel plated armor walked in from the smaller bedroom upstairs. She had jet-black hair that went down to her shoulders, fair skin, and brown eyes.

"Hello again, my Thane." She said. "I see you have brought company?"

"Yes. About that..." Dovah said. "What I'm about to tell you, you should not tell anyone else."

Lydia raised an eyebrow. "With all due respect, my Thane, these are not… Outlaws, are they?"

"No." Dovah said. "Nothing like that. How can I explain without sounding crazy, it's... It's..."

"They're Dragonborn." Delphine interrupted. "And the Dark Brotherhood is after them."

"Delphine!" Dovah snapped, facepalming.

"Well, _you_ weren't going to tell her the truth! Somebody had to!" Delphine quipped back. "Might as well be up-front, I say!"

"Oh, why do I bother?" Dovah rolled his eyes, grumbling under his breath as he went upstairs. "...Lydia, I'll explain everything to you in private. Come. As for the rest of you, make yourselves at home. I'll be back down with some bedding for the night."

Everyone did so. Krog went over to the fire pit and got some wrapped up potatoes and beef from his pack, and started cooking. Dulian. sat down in one of the chairs, getting out a quill, ink, and a journal from her satchel, levitating the in well with a charm, and started writing. Ta'liq just sat down on the floor near the fire pit, warming his hands. Kalur did the same. Delphine simply leaned against the wall, watching everything with a trained eye.

"So, what are you writing about?" Kalur asked Dulian.

"I'm actually glad you asked." Dulian responded. "Even though I'm here to help with the dragons, I'm also here to learn and scribe. As a member of the Lunmites, I'm supposed to chronicle an adventure I've had from time to time and all I've learned from it to pass it onto the next generation in the archives. Although I know a lot about magic, I've only been in the Lumnites for about a year, and have been looking forward to an adventure such as this one for some time."

Delpine looked intrigued. "I've never heard of the Lumnites before. This must be some sort of initiation, I presume?"

"Yeah." Dulian replied. "It's part of a requirement to be a junior member, though I'm not sure people will believe this story though. But it's worth a shot, I think." She looked around the room at everyone as Dovah came back down with some extra blankets and pillows. "If you don't mind, could you tell me a bit about yourselves?"

The stories then began, from one to the next. Kalur told his story first. He was born in Black Marsh twenty-one years ago. His father was a rebel, part of a group trying to uproot the Thalmor, as he had told Krog earlier. He felt like a misfit growing up, and left Black Marsh to wander when he was sixteen. Kalur said he arrived in Skyrim about two years ago, and was entranced by it's subtle yet deadly beauty. The harsh living didn't take that much effort for him to get used to, thanks to his experience as a wanderer, though he told them only sparse details about him nearly becoming a slave, thanks to Atrius.

Ta'liq was next to tell his tale. He was born in a typical Elsweyr village, deep in the jungle, called Karriyo nineteen years ago. He was always curious about things and people, with an itch for adventure to match. This got him into trouble from time to time growing up. His parents got into the caravan business when he was ten, seeing they wanted their "little cub" to experience as much of the world as he could in their lifetime. They traveled much of Tamriel, Ta'liq learning many new things on the way. Ta'liq was happy as he traveled from one place to the next, and things were well for him and his caravan. That changed two years ago, when they were attacked on a road near Windhelm, Raiders ambushed the caravan camp, burning and destroying everything in sight. Ta'liq had somehow managed to survive by pure luck; he was knocked out after he had fallen out of a tree he was in as he picked off some of the raiders with his bow, and landed in a thicket. No one else survived, and he had to use all his wits and knowledge to continue living. He sadly admitted to petty thievery, which he regretted even though he wasn't usually caught.

Krog was next. He was twenty-six years old, born in Skyrim in an Orc stronghold, and was proud of it. His mother died from childbirth complications. He father always said she was a great warrior, yet had the patience of a saint when she needed it. Krog wished he could have known her, but also said he wasn't all "boo-hoo about it" either. He learned to hunt and fight at an age of five, and grew skilled with the art of the sword by fifteen. When he was eighteen, he learned of the companions, and decided to join their circle. He enthusiastically boasted about a few adventures he had with his shield-brothers, and many grand fights. As for why he left, he only would say it was a personal matter.

Dovah told his tale next. His tale began with him nearly getting executed when he first arrived in Skyrim due to a "misunderstanding" with Imperial and Stormcloak forces at the border, which went on to learning about his Dragonborn gifts with the thu'um from the graybeards, which went on to many travels, and much dragon-slaying, all the way to his final bout with Alduin. He was careful when he told them about Paarthunax, whom he had decided not to kill, and rather learn from instead. Do to that meeting, he was much more picky about the dragons he would slay. Delphine didn't talk much, only telling Dulian to refer to her as Dovah's ally, and a "knight of the blades."

This took up a fair portion of the night to get everyone's life story down, along with the most recent events. It was midnight by the time everyone was asleep, and Dulian had everything scribed in paper.

Everyone then got into their make-shift beds, and went to sleep shortly after.


	12. Waking Dream

Kalur was once again on the snowy mountaintop, in blizzard-like conditions. He was surrounded by the black-robed Nords. He knew he was dreaming again, yet felt he was strangely connected back to reality as well.

"You are the greybeards, aren't you?" Kalur asked. Four of the black-robed nords put their hands together as if in prayer, and bowed their heads. The fifth Nord then shifted into a dragon, as before.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'..." Kalur said.

"We have waited for you for some time, Kalur." The Dragon spoke, bending down so it was face-to-face with Kalur. "Mu Saraan, Gorann Dovahkiin. I am Paarthunax."

"So I'm a dragonborn? Like Dovah?" Kalur asked.

"Yes." Paarthunax answered. "You may be a mortal, yet you have the soul of a dragon."

"But... I thought there could only be one Dragonborn..." Kalur said.

"Nid, Gorran Gein." Paarthunax raised his body back up, towering over Kalur. "Even before what you call the Septim Dynasty of Emperors, there have been cases of multiple dragonborn in one age. I remember them fondly, as some even helped banish Alduiin long ago, before the one you know as Dovah slayed him."

"So it's true..." Kalur said. "He is the one who fought Alduiin..."

"Yes, and the rogue dragon threat no longer casts it's shadow over Tamriel. However, I fear that this fragile balance is about to be shattered. Hi Los Pah Ko Tahrovin. You and all your allies are in grave danger. The forces who plan to enslave you are near, yet those in the darkness you think of as enemies are actually a greater ally."

"Those in the darkness…?" Kalur blinked, stepping back. "You mean the Dark Brotherhood is trying to help us? But then who is trying to enslave us to their power?"

"Fin High Fahliil. The ones you call Thalmor." Paarthunax answered. "Even as we speak to you through this dream, they are on their way to try and capture you. Fear not, for the ones in the darkness shall arrive long before the traitorous high elves. They will awaken you and the others before it is too late, and take you to a safe haven, hidden in Skyrim from the Thalmor where we will meet in person. Do not fear, for we are watchful. Now you must awaken, for those in the darkness are ready to take you and the others, and shelter all of you from the false light in shadow. Awaken, so they may to take you to Blades' sanctuary..."

Paarthunax then let out a mighty roar, piercing through the heavy clouds. They parted, revealing the shining light of the twin moons in the sky. They grew brighter, until they were as bright as the sun itself! Kalur covered his eyes as he was surrounded by the light! Then he felt a hand on his shoulder…

# # # # # # # # # #

Kalur opened his eyes as someone shook his shoulder roughly.

"Get up!" A voice hissed. "Get up!"

Kalur sat still for a while as his eyes focused the world, and the person who was waking him into focus.

" _Now!_ " The person then smacked Kalur across the side of his head with an icy hand. Though they didn't do it hard enough to cause pain, they did it hard enough to fully wake Kalur. He sat up. As the world came into focus, he saw a familiar sight.

Golamus was kneeling next to him! And throughout the house, there were Dark Brotherhood Assasins! Several had Krog pinned to the floor, covering his mouth with a cloth as he struggled, unable to make any noise louder than a muffled grunt! One had Delphine pinned against the wall, her arm wrenched behind her so she could not retaliate! Another in a Redguard outfit had a crossbow aimed at Ta'liq, who had his hands in the air, scowling. Two others surrounded Dulian, using some sort of spell to make her unable to retaliate with magic. Kalur looked up to the stairs, and saw two others escorting Lydia and Dovah down from upstairs! Dovah was not resisting, either! One appeared no more than a child, the other dressed in a jester's outfit.

"Is he awake, Golamus?" The child asked.

"Yes, he is now Babette." Golamus replied.

"About time." Babette replied. "I never thought an Argonian could be such a sound sleeper."

"Whatever murderous intent you are planning, you won't get away with..." Delphine started.

"Quiet, you!" The Redgaurd hissed. "You have no idea what's at stake here! We are trying to save your lives!"

"You mean you are not here to kill us?" Ta'liq asked. Krog cocked an eyebrow with a grunt of question.

"If we wanted to kill you, we would have done so long ago~!" The jester whispered, hints of sing-song in his tone . "But we need to get you out of here, before the Thalmor catch you~!"

"Delphine turned her head to face the jester as best as she could. "The Thalmor? Why would they want us?"

"Because you are the only ones who can stop their, shall we call it, reign of villainy?" Babette said, walking near Delphine. "In short, Thalmor has plans to take over Tamriel, and they believe the only ones standing in their way are you, your Blades, and the Dragonborn. Old and new. They will be here in few hours, so there is little time to waste. We must hurry. Now if you and the Orc could calm yourselves and let us lead you to a safe haven that you know of, we will be glad to explain what we know."

"So it was true." Kalur spoke. "The greybeards _were_ warning me through that dream!"

Dovah looked at Kalur, surprised. "They warned you as well?"

Kalur nodded. "Just before Golamus slapped me awake, they visited me in my dream."

"See?" Cicero said. "Now do you believe us, Dovah?"

Dovah nodded grudgingly. "Delphine, Krog, Dulian, when they let you up, you must not retaliate against them. Gather your belongings, quickly. We must leave at once."


	13. Sky Haven Temple

Several Hours later...

The Thalmor agents entered the city of Whiterun, showing a piece of parchment to a guard. It simply stated they were looking for a Nord named Dovah. The Guard pointed out Breezehome and went back to his rounds. The agents went over to the house, ready to unlock the door with a spell only to find it already partly open. They slowly opened the door and looked around. The house was empty! Completely empty! Dovah was gone, and so was his thane!

# # # # #

Sky Haven Temple...

Dovah's group trekked across Skyrim as they approached the abandoned camp at the base of Karthspire, escorted by the Dark Brotherhood. They had pushed themselves to get this far in such a short time, as they were starting to feel the fatigue from their trip. Nonetheless, they proceeded through Karthspire and did not stop until they were safely in Sky Haven Temple, the sanctuary of the Blades.

"Okay..." Delphine said, breathing heavily as the main hall's doors closed behind them. "I think we're safe for the moment… Now would you kindly tell us what in the name of Akatosh is going on?!"

"Simple, really." Babette sat down in one of the chairs in the main hall. "As I said before, the Thalmor have their sights set on ruling Tamriel with an iron fist. Skyrim is where they intend to start influencing their might. In order to do that, they need to get the Stormcloak Rebellion under control and get rid of any other obstacles in their way. Specifically: you, your "Blades," and the Dragonborn." She pointed to Delphine. "Dovah is a symbol of hope against the Thalmor in more ways than one. He has stood up to them before, and prevailed. He also has knowledge of the voice and great control over it. If he falls, Skyrim will most likely fall with him."

"So that explains your sick little "Blood Alchemy" experiment you put some of us through!" Krog smirked. "You were afraid they would find some way to remove Dovah from the picture, so you decided to start making your little "Dragonborn" soldiers… But why would you need us for that? I understand the voice is powerful, but is it really enough to stop the Thalmor?"

"There's more to it than what I've told you so far if you will let me finish," Babette said. "Recently, we've been spying on the Thalmor and have found they have taken to looking into the Nordic Tombs here in Skyrim, specifically ones dealing with dragons. They've found something that can turn the tides in their favor: A way to revive and control Aludiin the world eater. They already have everything they need except for one thing: The blood of Alduiin's killer." She turned to face Dovah.

"Dovah, you are more valuable than you know. The Thalmor will try every dirty little trick they know to tempt you out of hiding, so they can capture you and use your blood to revive Alduiin. I know it will be difficult for you to do but you must stay here. Out of sight, and out of their reach. Or the world really will be doomed. The Thalmor have no idea what they are getting into, and even if they did they would not care. If they can't rule this world, they will kill it instead."

Dovah eyed Babette with suspicion, unsure if he should believe her or not. "...I need some time to process this." He finally spoke. "I will be in the upper courtyard."


	14. Paarthunax and the Father

Dovah stepped out into the upper courtyard, the breeze blowing around him while Lydia watched from the door. Dovah could feel the wind sneak and slither through the openings in his helmet. It was a refreshing breeze, helping to calm his nerves from recent events. Thoughts still raced through his mind. Should he trust the Brotherhood? Were they right about the Thalmor? What kind of risks would be on the path ahead?

He knelt down oh his knees in as if in prayer, looking up to the sky.

"Paarthunaax, my master… What should I do?" He softly spoke. "Can I really trust them? After all that they've done? After everything that's happened? Please, by Kynareth, give me a sign..."

Threre was silence for a few moments, as nothing but the breeze could be heard. Then, Dovah heard a roar coming from the sky.

He looked up, and saw Paarthunax fast approaching. The Dragon flew into view, gusting winds beneath his beating wings, and landed in front of Dovah, surprising him and his housecarl!

"Zu'u los het, Dovahkiin." Paarthunax spoke. "You are troubled by the ones that shroud themselves in shadow, but do not let their past history sway you from who your real enemy is."

"I understand, Master." Dovah said. "I just... how can I trust them after all that they have done? They have taken so much life..."  
"Ni ol pogaas ol fin Thalmor." Paarthunax replied. "The high elves have wrought much worse crimes against the people than the shadowed members of the Brotherhood. Give them time, and a chance Dovah. These allies are all you have right now, and may be our last hope..."

"...Yes, master." Dovah said after a pause. He knew Paarthunax was right.

"Now I must leave, Dovahkiin." Paarthunax spoke. "Do not fear, for I am watchful. Call upon me again should you need my counsel."

With that, Paarthunax took off, beating his wings against the air as he took flight once more.

# # # # #

Delphine walked back and forth across the floor in the main hall of the temple impatiently. She was clearly becoming agitated from all the events that had occurred, along with the uneasy silence of the blades sanctuary.

The Dark brotherhood members had just introduced themselves to everyone. The Redguard in the Ali'kr outfit was named Nazir, the child was named Babette, the Jester went by the name of Cicero, Golamus they had already met, and the others with them were a couple of new initiates that had just barely joined up. But things were still very tense even after introductions.

"Keep that up and you'll wear a hole in the floor." Nazir commented on Delphine's pacing. Babette shot Nazir a look of disapproval and started to open her mouth, but Delphine beat her to it.

"Don't order me around, assassin!" Dephine snapped unexpectedly. "I don't know how long you've been alive, or how many people you've killed, but you are standing in the sanctuary of the Blades, my domain! Not one of your little shady, shanty little hideaways!"

Nazir just smiled. "Well, ex-cuse me!" He said, heavy yet friendly on the sarcasm. "I guess that's how the mighty knight of the Blades says 'thank you.' to someone who just saved her life."

"I swear by Akatosh, if you don't shut up about that..." Delphine started to threaten.

"Just pay him no mind, Delphine." Esbern said, walking in with several Blades recruits, a book in his hand. "He's just trying to get your goat by rubbing it in."

"Yeah, what he said." Ta'liq agreed.

"Oh, come on." Nazir said. "I could do a much better job of rubbing it in than this! Besides, I'm just trying to make conversation..."

"...And you are failing miserably at it!" Babette snapped. "You can plainly see she is on edge, Nazir! We all are, so do us all a favor and quit trying to provoke her!"

"I'd do yourself a favor and listen to the girl." Krog smiled.

"Yes, please!" Cicero agreed, holding a pair of tragedy/comedy masks. "I've had enough drama from the recent events, so knock it off, or I might start to practice expressing myself in song, which would be absolutely dreadful to you, I know! Especially with this place's acoo~oouustics!" That last sentence echoed through the temple. Causing Babette to smile and Nazir to scowl at Cicero. Ta'liq and Golamus burst out in laughter for a few seconds, giving Cicero thumbs-up and applause!

Nazir opened his mouth to start to say something, then stopped. Golamus noticed immediately, as well. Everything went silent. Each member of the Brotherhood all looked at each other in the eye, then to the ceiling, hands resting on their weapons. Cicero noticed this, and started looking around as well, eyes darting back and forth across the room.

"What is it?" Esbern sensed immediately something was not right.

Cicero tiptoed up to Esbern, and whispered in his ear.

"...We are not alone!" He said with a scared grin. "There is someone here who is not one of us!"

Nazir then shot up at a section of the ceiling with his crossbow. It was then that Delphine saw something move from the shadows of the rafters. Something in a cloak! Someone was up there!

Delphine ran for one of the weapon chests and threw it open, grabbing a colovian composite bow and quiver of steel arrows. Ta'liq already had his bow and an arrow ready, looking around the cavern with night-eye for the intruder!

Apparently, the trespasser knew exactly what Ta'liq was doing, because he jumped down to a bookcase he was standing near, and threw a strange powder at his eyes, blinding Ta'liq causing him to yell, dropping his weapons.

Unfortunately, the intruder did not count on Dulian. She shouted out an incantation, raising up her hands, and lit up the whole area with quite a grand magelight spell! There was no dark corner for anyone to hide!

The intruder was caught off guard, and raised a sleeved hand over their hooded face, trying to shield their eyes from the sudden burst of light. Just enough time for Kalur to use his unrelenting force shout to knock the intruder off balance. Krog and Golamus then tackled the intruder to the ground. There was a great scuffle and a few daggers flying in random directions, but Golamus and Krog finally muscled the intruder down and strung them up. They identified it as an Argonian, and not just any Argonian as Kalur clearly saw when they pulled back the hood. The green-red skin, the feathers and horns on his head, the yellow eyes, he even recognized the scar across his snout!

It was Kalur's father, Argok Rune!


	15. Crowned

Kalur was surprised! His father was here, spying on them all this time?

"Father?!" Kalur exclaimed. "What in Oblivion are you doing here?!"

"Nice to see you too, my son..." Argok said, heavy on the sarcasm. "What a heartwarming way to greet your own family after all these years."

Kalur scowled. "I would hardly call spying on me and the blades a "Greeting" father..."

"It was necessary." Argok replied. "I saw you since you arrived in Whiterun, and since I didn't know who you were with at the time, I chose to keep my distance until I felt I was ready to meet with you. The Brotherhood's unexpected arrival put a hinder on that, though. Then I had to chase you halfway across Skyrim, to this place. Now, would you kindly instruct this brute of an Orc and his Dark Elf friend to release me?"

"I don't know." Kalur said, thinking. "For all I know, you could be a Thalmor spy..."

"He certainly might be!" Taliq said, rinsing out his eyes with a bucket of water. "That powder you threw in my eyes better not leave me blind, old lizard!"

"It was just old, dry dirt. Don't throw a hissy fit, Kitty kat." Argok sneered. "As for me being a spy, really? Check my belongings. They would no doubt leave me with an order to fulfill. You could even have your mage check my belongings for enchantments she may find suspicious."

Kalur turned to Dulian. "Can you?"

"No problem." Dulian said. "Golamus, you can go through his pack, I'll check his weapons and accessories."

# # # # #

After a rigorous inspection of Argok's belongings, they could not find anything amiss. There was no Thalmor orders, no unusual enchantments, nothing.

"Nothing out of the ordinary." Dulian said.

"I couldn't find any Thalmor orders in his letters. The only letters he has are sealed, along with some sort of package..." Golamus said.

"So why are you here, father?" Kalur asked. "Because I doubt this is more than a simple reunion."

"That is part of it, yes. But the main reason I am here, is to deliver a message for him." Argok pointed a finger at Dovah. "That sealed letter is for you. It is from Emperor Titus Meade."

Dovah was immediately concerned. He had a bad feeling in his gut. "Why? What has happened to the Emperor?!" He exclaimed.

"Read the letter." Argok simply stated.

Dovah then took the letter, sealed by red candle wax and opened it. He started reading out loud.

"Dear Dovah Ravencrone,

"Yes, I know you are the former Listener that was contracted to kill me. If you are reading this, I have unfortunately been killed by your headmistress in an attempt to save herself from destruction at the hands of Commander Maro, who had once he had found out his son had been killed by you, now intends to wipe out your "Former" Family…

"In this letter, I must inform you, I also know of your heritage as a descendant of Tiber Septim himself." Dovah paused at that word. "...It was found years ago, in the hall of records in an ancient section, dated back to the reign of Tiber Septim himself, as emperor of Tamriel. It was locked away, never meant to be found. Until I discovered it.

"It spoke of a Nord woman he had met during his conquest of the Reach, and how he had separated himself from her so she and her child could have a normal life, as he loved this woman to no end. He did not want her to be burdened to be the wife of Talos of Atmora, seeing how well known he was.

"I had my mages trace their bloodlines back, through the years, and it led back to you. A prisoner captured on the border of Skyrim. The now former Listener of the Dark Brotherhood itself. As such, I have sent out a proclamation that you shall be crowned Emperor of Tamirel in my stead…." Dovah paused for a moment, taking in all the information in with shaking hands. "….I know this may come of a great shock to you, however it is necessary that you as the one whom bears the dragon blood, take the throne.

"My plan to drive the Thalmor back to Summerset Isle and out of Tamriel requires an heir free of the burden of hatred that I have garnered by the signing of the White Gold Concordat and having the legal blood right to the Imperial Throne, thanks to your possession of the Dragon's Blood of Tiber Septim's line. Now I must give you my farewell, and my wish of the best of luck to you, young Emperor. I regret that I have no more time to advise you in the way of ruling, but I feel through your actions that you will do very well in your new role as Emperor of Tamriel. The messenger who delivers this letter will have my Imperial signet ring with him in an unassuming package to reinforce your claim. Farewell, and may the Nine be with you.

With Best Wishes,

Titus Meade II."

The shock hit Dovah like a steel war-hammer to the gut. He stumbled back into one of the chairs in the Temple, completely dumbfounded by this news. Kalur was also slammed by this news, as was everyone in the temple. There was a long, dreadful silence.

"...By the nine. All this time, I was not only guarding the last Dragonborn, but the rightful emperor of Tamriel! It never even occurred to me!" Delphine spoke.

"What do we do now?" Golamus asked.

Dovah spoke up after a few minutes that seemed to last for an eternity. "...Delphine. Go to my quarters, and look in my personal chest. Get me the third Dossier, the one that is in the same cover as yours and Esbern's. It will be in one of my packs that I brought." He handed her the key to the chest.

Delphine did so without question.

"What is that?" Kalur asked.

Dovah opened the Dossier, and said the words that would affect their path.

"Information on a Traitorus enemy."


End file.
